rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Burst Man
Burst Man (バーストマン Bāsutoman) is a Robot Master from Mega Man 7 that was originally created to guard a chemical plant in Edo City, but was stolen and modified for combat by Dr. Wily. Burst Man loves festivals and shoots his bombs as fireworks. His body has several explosives and soapy substances (much to Turbo Man's dismay), which he can use to attack by encasing enemies in bubbles or using the Danger Wrap, a bomb encased in a bubble. Because of the liquid substances in his body, he is vulnerable to sudden changes in temperature. He is weak to Freeze Cracker and Scorch Wheel, and drops several bombs when hit by them. CD Data Official Appearances ''Mega Man 7'' Burst Man is one of the initial four Robot Masters that Dr. Wily had sealed away in the event of his arrest. After helping to break Wily out of prison at the start of the game, he was later defeated by Mega Man. Strategy Before the battle, the player should know that there are two hazards in his room: the instant-death spikes on the ceiling and the walls which make Mega Man bounce through the room. Burst Man has two attacks: his first attack involves in getting out a bubble wand and shooting three yellow bubbles that make Mega Man bounce backwards and towards the walls, then planting his cannon on the floor and making big bubbles rise from where Mega Man is standing. The yellow bubbles can be destroyed with the Mega Buster, and then the player should move around the room to avoid being carried by the bubbles to the spikes. His second attack involves in shooting three Danger Wraps -which are bubble-encased bombs- and then jumping high. The bubble-encased bombs chase Mega Man and encase him, carrying him to the ceiling and killing him. They are avoided by jumping on them when they are low enough, which will make them rise and pop on the ceiling, dropping the stray bomb, however. The bomb will explode after a short time. If Mega Man gets caught in a Danger Wrap, the player can escape from the bubble by either shooting it rapidly or using Junk Shield, which deals lots of damage. If Mega Man is running out of space, the player should slide below Burst Man if he jumps to regain space. His weaknesses are the Scorch Wheel and the Freeze Cracker, the former being more recommended due to its ability to pierce through the yellow bubbles and destroying them, and still making it to hit Burst Man. Charged shots are also a good option, and also pierce and destroy the yellow bubbles. Any of these options will make Burst Man flinch backwards and drop four bombs, making him attack back with the Danger Wrap. The Scorch Wheel always defeats it in seven hits, while the Freeze Cracker defeats him in seven hits with a whole shot and ten hits with a split shot. He is also immune to the Rush Super Adaptor's fist attack, even with the Hyper Rocket Buster upgrade; what's more, if it hits Burst Man, instead of damaging him, it carries a stray bomb towards Mega Man. Category:Official Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 7